


And Then She Appeared

by Braget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Lucy is the air itself, Until she isn't, defiently typos, don't judge me to hard on that, i like other lucy pairings but nalu is my otp, if i do decided to pair her up it'll be with natsu, it's been re-posted here from my fanfiction.net account, let's all just agree that spell check is a villain in disguse, lucy feels lost, lucy is really self-conscious, lucy rambles a lot, makes since if you consider thing, may have romance later that doesn't involve lucy, no hard feelings okay, she can't help it, she doesn't know how to do "normal", she has some serious power up her sleeve, she has untapped potential, she just wants to fit it but doesn't know how to, so if i go down that path it'll be nalu, so there are mistakes, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braget/pseuds/Braget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has been an air like substance her entire life. But then on her eighteenth birthday she becomes real. She heads to Fairy Tail a place she's been observing for years. Wanting to meet the interesting people inside and finally realizing that this is her chance to. But can they see her or is she still invisible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming Real

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me out of nowhere and I was just like, why not? Y'know. So I wrote. And well, here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes from being invisible to visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea just came to me one day and I was like, why not? So I wrote it. And here it is.

Invisible. A word I'm sure you've heard before. A word I, Lucy Heartfilla, am all too familiar with. For I am nowhere and I am no one. I am but the air itself. It sounds strange yes, but for these seventeen years of my life I've been a mist I suppose. No one can see me or feel my presence. I myself am unsure whether or not I am real or not. I have no body. I am but a mist with a brain. Well that's how was until one day on my eighteenth birthday I awoke beside a stream in a forest. For the first time in my life I could see myself. It was very strange but at the same time familiar. Even if I could see me I wondered if others could as well. There was this place I had always dreamed of going. I'd been watching over them for years. They were so interesting and I've long to meet them. The people of Fairy Tail. I had to meet them but first I wanted to see myself. What did I look like? I had seen my body but what of my face, I had no clue. All I knew for my entire existence was my name and over the years I began to learn things by observing the people around my air like substance. So I stood up in attempt to near the stream and fell right back down painfully. And that's when it hit me, I've never walked before.

'I wish I knew how' I thought to myself. And then all of a sudden I felt my body and mind change. It felt like I had remembered something long forgotten. I stood up in attempt to walk once more and to my surprise it came easy. I walked toward the small stream in attempt to see myself. Looking down in the flowing glass like substance I saw a girl with blond shoulder length hair. She had big brown eyes and long lashes. She was naked and had large breast and curvy hips. 'This is me?' I thought to myself. Completely forgetting I was naked, I ran out of the forest in hopes that someone else may see me as well. As the city came to view I slowed my pace and once more looked upon myself in an attempt to reassure that I was real. And that's when I realized it, I was naked. I started to panic and ran back to the forest for refuge. 'I wish I was clothed, though people may not see me I still would like to be presentable' I thought. And then my body began to shine and I was wearing a short red dress that came to about 4 inches above my knee. I had a pair of black flats on which had a small red bow on top to match my dress. The dress itself was quite detailed it was flowy and black lace all over it in a Victorian fashion. The sleeves went an inch past my elbows and were puffy. It had a rectangular neckline that had white frills outlining it. I wanted to see what I looked like in the dress and not just what the dress looked like. I headed back to the small stream and looked over into it. Only then did I realize I had a white with black lace bow holding back my bangs. Around my neck there was a black choker with a small rose in the middle. 'How wonderful' I thought. Satisfied with how I look I decided to head to where my heart truly desires, Fairy Tail. It would be then I would find out if others could see me. 

I ran the whole way, there now to just open the doors and meet the people of Fairy tail. And with that I open the doors. Only to see the usualy sight I observe. Giant rolls of laughter along with a huge brawl in the middle. The barmaid scrambling to fill orders, tables and chairs flying everywhere. And to much of my horror one of the tables flew straight for me. It hit me dead on and I flew back a couple feat screaming at the top of my lungs and just before everything went dark I heard the familiar voices asking if I was all right, 'they see me' all but a fleeting thought as I succumb to the darkness.


	2. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital Visit

I awoke in a room filled with white. There were six bed lined up on both walls opposite of each other. I was in the one closest to the door. I took another look around the room. 'Just me' I thought. I was the only one there. "Ah! I see you're finally awake" 'Eh, a voice?' I thought to myself. I turn back toward the door to see a woman in her mid-thirties smiling at me. She had short brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing scrubs and on her left shoulder there was a name-tag that read 'Jenny'. 

'A nurse?' I thought amused. "How are you feeling?" nurse Jenny asked. 'Oh no' I thought. Is she talking to me? Well I am the only one in this room besides her. But I've never talked to anyone before, what do I do!? Calm down Lucy, you've observed thousands of conversations over the years. Now all you got to do is respond. "Yes" I replied. 'What was that!' I screamed to myself. That is not the way to answer that kind of question. I thought I said to calm down. Oh great now I'm even more stressed. Soft giggling was heard throughout the room. "There's no need to be so nervous" She said through her giggles. 'She must think I'm weird' I thought. "Ehem" I coughed, in hopes she would stop laughing. To my relief she did. "Um, I was wondering, is this Mongolia Hospital?" I asked. She nodded her head as a sign of confirmation. "Do you happen to know how I got here? Wasn't I at Fairy Tail, I'm pretty sure I got hit with a table in front of Fairy Tail. Or was it the hospital? No, no, it was definitely Fairy Tail." I rambled along feeling a little dizzy, I blame the table for that last part. 

The giggling returned. "One of the Fairy Tail mages brought you here." The giggling raised in volume a little. I must have looked shocked, but I knew Fairy Tail was full of good people. Even so I didn't think they'd drop me off here, I've watched a lot of people and most would have left me there, not caring if I was alright of not. "Oh, I see. How long was I out for?" I questioned. She tilted her head side ways as if it'd be easier to recall. "Hmm, maybe 2-3 hours now." Now I know for sure I looked shocked this time. "Ehhhh?" I said in surprise. 'That long', I thought, 'Well I did get hit with a table'. "Thank you for helping me, I will take my leave now" I told her whilst sitting up. All previous humor disappeared and her face became serious. "The doctor recommends you stay the night" nurse Jenny said with a no nonsense tone. "I see." I replied laying back down. 'It's good she takes her job seriously. Well I didn't really have anywhere to go anyway' I thought to myself. "You will receive dinner in fifteen minutes" She said as she left the room. 'Dinner' I thought, 'As in food? I've never had food before. I wonder what it will taste like'.

And just like Jenny said, about fifteen minutes later she reappeared with a tray.' I haven't seen that kind of food before' I mused to myself. I usually prefer to observe people; I tend to learn more things that way. I thought about asking her what it was, but what if she thought I was stupid or something. Maybe that's the most basic food there is. 'Well here goes' I thought as I dug my spoon in the soup like substance. 'Hot. Oh my gosh my tongue is burning' I grabbed the bottle of water and down the whole thing in seconds flat. "Its chili, have you never had it before?" asked the nurse. "No, why does it make my tongue hurt?" I asked in a muffled tone. She laughed at my troubled expression. "It is a little spicy, I suppose".

'Spicy?' I asked myself as I continued to eat. With that Jenny left only to return five minutes later and retrieve the tray. She told me to get some rest and that I'd be able to check out when I woke up tomorrow. Maybe I'll dream, I've never slept before. Well that is unless you count when I passed out. And with that I fell into a peaceful slumber. The next morning I checked myself out of the hospital and decided to thank the mage that brought me there. This of course was an excuse to go back to Fairy Tail so that I could once again try and meet them. And with that I headed that way. Maybe I'll ask them what spicy is too.


	3. I Can Find My Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is a stubborn little shit and can do thing by herself.

I was walking around town when I suddenly realized I was lost. 'But how is that possible?', I thought to myself, 'I used to float around all the time as an air like substance. There's no way I can be lost, I've wandered around these streets many times before. Should I ask someone for directions? What if the get annoyed? Maybe I should-', my thoughts broke off as I realized I was rambling in my own head. 'I really am a strange one aren't I?', I mused to myself.

"Oi! Do you mind, why don't you hurry up and move along. I can't move my wagon if you're gonna stand there and daydream all day! Get a move on." A voice shouted from behind me.

I gave a little jump of surprise and quickly moved off to the side. "Bout time", the voice grumbled. I looked up to see a young man pulling a small covered wagon. My eyes trailed him as he walked to, well, where ever he was going I guess. I took a glance around, 'nope, still lost', I thought to myself. I was suddenly reminded of a time when I was floating around. Of how I've seen loads of people open their fridge, look in it and the close their fridge, and then repeat. Well I guess I kind of understand why they did that now. No matter how many times they open the fridge; there won't be any new food. Just like no matter how many times I look around, I'll still be lost. And so deciding it was too much trouble asking directions and that I could probably find Fairy Tail if I just wander around enough, I started walking again. Until I got bored.

I ended up sitting on the wall of the canal that ran through Magnolia Town, my shoes just skimming the water. I breathed out a sigh. "How did I even manage to find it the first time, and why does this town seem to be so much bigger than before? Was I really only out for a few hours? Cause it seems to me the town doubled itself over night." I spoke to myself.

"Be careful over there", someone shouted. I looked up to see a small boat drifting through the canal. "We may be fishermen, but that doesn't mean if you fall in we can fish you out", continued a different voice. On the boat sat two fishermen across from one another. One wearing a white shirt, and the other in a light blue. They stared at me intensely before one started cracking up. "I'm just kidding; this fellow in front of me would jump in and save you." Said the one in the white shirt. "Course I would, I'm a gentleman, unlike this guy." The blue shirt fisherman replied all the while pointing at the other. "Now you listen here-".

I zoned out and started thinking. 'My legs hurt from walking so much, is it because I'm not used to it? Hmm, I've been strolling along looking for Fairy Tail for ages now. May it's time to finally ask directions.' I opened my mouth to ask them when I realized they were gone. Turning my head left I saw their little boat drifting further down the canal. I sighed. 'I wish I was at Fairy Tail already,' I thought.

Next thing I knew, I hit the ground face first. "Ow." I hissed whilst pushing myself into a sitting position, all the while holding my head with my right hand. "I thought I got hit with that table yesterday." I muttered to myself.

"Where'd you come from?!"

"Who's that?"

"Was she there a second ago?"

"What's going on?!"

I heard voices talking over other voices. They sounded familiar. I moved my hand away from head and took a look around. "Eh, Fairy Tail?" I said with a hint of question. And then, all hell broke loose.


	4. Do I Have Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally gets to meet Fairy Tail and discovers that she too might have magic.

I, Lucy Heartflia, am in a strange predicament. Here I am sitting in what I know is Fairy Tail's guild hall, whilst completely unaware of how I managed to get here. And if that wasn't strange enough. "Ouch." Grumbled something from beneath me. I seemed to have landed on someone. As I quickly move to get off the person I so rudely flattened and stood up, I noticed that the usually lively guild hall was in silence. And every person, void the one I landed on, was staring at me. I turned around to apologize, when I realized exactly who that person was. My eyes widened. There standing in front of me was Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov. An extremely short elderly man with a white mustache. He was wearing a orange vest with a white t-shirt under it that had the Fairy Tail guild mark. He had orange shorts and brown pointed shoes. On his head sat an orange and blue jester like striped hat, which you could see tuffs of his white hair poking out on the sides. 'I landed on the guild master!' I internally screamed. Well, this wasn't going as planned.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry, I haven't ever really been sorry before but-". I was cut off. "Hello, I'm Mirajane, welcome to Fairy Tail." A sweet voice announced. I turned towards the voice with sparkling eyes. MIrajane Strauss, she was a 19 year old takeover mage who modeled for Sorcerer's Weekly. She works at Fairy Tail as a waitress/bartender. With blue eyes, long white hair, and a maroon dress that show off her amazing figure, it was no wonder she was Sorcerer's Weekly's top model. "Wow, Mirajane Strauss, am I dreaming?" I asked in an admiring tone. The guild laughed and probably deeming I wasn't a treat, split up to go about the rest of the day.

"And who might you be, are you planning to join the guild?" Mirajane questioned me. We started walking towards the bar while the guild master followed behind us. "Lucy, and I'm not sure if I can even join a guild." I said while sitting down on a bar stool. Makarov hopped up onto the counter as Mirajane made her way behind the bar. "What do you mean by that?" the master asked me. I looked in his direction. "well one has to be a mage to join a guild and for one to be a mage they have to have magic. I don't really know if I have magic. Is there a way to find out? Like a test? But even if I have magic how do I become a member of a guild? Is there a test for that too? I've never taken a test before. Though I have seen other people take tests before. They always seem so upset. Is testing-" I abruptly shut my mouth. I was rambling again.

"Lucy, you appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground. That, is magic." Mirajane said. I looked at her and replied, "I didn't fall the first time." She laughed at that. "There is no test for this guild; we are all a family here." She stated with a smile as she looked at the people she dubbed her family. "Hey, I just remembered something. I was here yesterday." They looked at me in surprise. "I opened the door and a table slammed into me."

"Oh, that was you." Makarov said with a tone that indicated he wasn't sorry. Well I guess I did land on him. "That happens a lot around here." Mirajane voiced. 'I know,' I thought to myself with a small smile. "Does it? Anyway, when I was at Magnolia Hospital the nurse there told me one of the Mages from Fairy Tail bought me there. It's one of the reasons I came by, I wanted to thank them. The hospital is a long walk from here, and I don't think weight the same as I used to." I continued. Makarov looked at me curiously and asked, "What are the other reasons?"

"I've always dreamed about coming here, meeting you all. It wasn't possible before, but now" I trailed off as I looked away. " I figure, I don't know how much longer this will last but, if there is one thing I would like to experience, it's that dream."

It was silent, well as silent as a guild like Fairy Tail could be. Behind us the guild mates were once again brawling. But for some reason the noise felt far away. Muffled by a mystery. For me, it was how I became real. How they could see me now, but never before. For them, it was probably just me. The girl who dropped out of nowhere. It was quiet for a little while, all of us lost in our own thoughts. Then the doors slammed open, "Morning minna!" a voice yelled over the guild. Replies varied throughout the guild. I turned on the stool.

"That's Natsu, he's the one who threw the table. He's also the one who carried you to the hospital." Mirajane answered. I had almost forgotten that I had asked a question. "So, what will it be Lucy, want to join Fairy Tail?" She continued on to ask.


	5. I'd Like it in Red Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy makes a decision and shows determination.

Fairy Tail, a place I've only ever dreamt about. I mean I've been here loads of times, but that was different. I was here, but no one could ever see or hear me. Things have changed though. I'm physically here at Fairy Tail. And even though I know it's real, I still feel like... like I'm on the other side of a mirror and they can't see passed the glass. Back then I guess I was in a way. I could see and hear them. But they couldn't see or hear me. People could walk right through me. And even though I'm a physical being now and they can see, hear, and even touch me. It's like I'm waiting for something. It's a feeling I'm familiar with. When I was nothing but air, I was always just floating around, watching. Watching as years passed, watching as people aged, watching as they struggled. But like I said, I was only ever watching and through the whole time I was, I had always felt as if I was waiting for something. A chance maybe. A chance to be like them. To actually talk to them. A chance to be seen. And even though I have that chance now, I still feel the same. I'm waiting for something again and I'll be honest, waiting is boring. I should know, I've already waited for 18 years to be seen. I don't want to wait any longer, for anything. I don't know how long I'll be here or how long they'll be able to see me. I should jump at the chance to join Fairy Tail, these people, they're the reason I wanted to be "real". I've never had the urge to meet not only one, but tons of people before. When I saw them though, how happy they were, how much fun they were having, I wanted to be there with them, to be a part of that. And here Mirajane is, right in front of me, not only inviting me to join a guild, but offering me something much greater. A family. Something I've never experienced before, something I've only ever observed. A place to call home. I don't want to wait anymore. So I've decided, I don't want to just experience that dream, I want to live it. I don't care about how long I have or if I'll end up going back to before, because they can see me now and I know they'll remember me when I'm gone. I don't know what comes after this or if there is anything that comes after this. I don't know how well I'll fit in or what kind of magic I even have. And even though I've observed so much over the years I realize that some questions are never answered and that others don't even have answers. I don't know everything; in fact I only know what I've observed. My world was so small two days ago, but waking up next to that river made it so much vaster. I've been air for so long, I don't know how to really be like them. I wandered so far before I even came across Magnolia Town. Seen so many things, but when I found Fairy Tail, I didn't want to wander anymore. All the things I had seen before didn't compare to this one guild, to these people. I guess, Fairy Tail has been my home all along.

I turned back around on my stool to face the bar and looked up to where Mirajane was smiling at me softly. "I think I'd like to join, no, I want to join Fairy Tail." I said with a hint of determination. 'This has always been my home. This is where I belong, I want to be a part of this family.' I thought to myself. She looked at me and her smile grew. I could see Makarov from the corner of my eye with a smile of his own. She pulled out a stamp from behind the bar and turned towards me. "This is a magic tool stamp. It'll give you the guild mark to show you're apart of Fairy Tail. Just tell me where you want it and what color you want it to be. It's as simple as that." Mirajane told me. 'Hmm' I thought to myself. 'I want it some place I'll be able to see it. Some place I can look at anytime so that I'll know everything was real.'

"My right hand and I want it in red please." I instructed politely. I move my right hand on top of the bar for her to see. Mirajane gently placed the stamp on top of my hand; a light glow came from it and then diminished. She removed the stamp and right there on my hand in red was my Fairy Tail guild mark. 'What do people usually do in situations like this again, oh-'. "Thanks Mirajane." I said gratefully. She to looked me and replied, "Mira is fine."

"Mira, can I have some spicy fire chicken?" A voice to my right asked. "And some fish!" Another voice continued in a joyous tone. I turned my heard to the right. There on the stool next me sat the newly introduced Natsu. He had pink hair and a big smile on his face. Woven around his neck was a white scarf, he wore an open black vest with gold trimming, and puffy white pants that stopped right below his knees that had a black ribbon on the bottom of each pant leg. He had a black cape like belt wrapped around his waist also trimmed in gold, and on his feet were black sandals. I looked around for the other voice and as expected, flying just above, a little to Natsu left was his partner, Happy. Happy, a cat that could make wing appears on his back for a limited amount of time was blue with a white belly. Tied around his neck was his green knapsack he carried everywhere. Unlike other cats Happy walked on two feet and could talk. 'Must have something to do with the kind of breed he is.' I thought to myself. Mira turned her attention to them, "Sure thing." She said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Okay, first thing first. Thanks for taking me to Magnolia Hospital. Second thing, I wouldn't have had to have gone if you hadn't thrown that table in the first place. You should work on your aim, because I doubt you were aiming at me. Lastly, what exactly is "spicy"? I mean I know it hurts my tongue, but not much more. And why would you even order something that is spicy in the first place. Not to mention you didn't even order water. I know you're a fi-" I abruptly cut myself off. 'No, no Lucy you can't say fire dragon slayer. I mean they've only just met you. You're not supposed to know that much. Maybe I could say I read an article about him in Sorcerers Weekly. Yeah, that may just work. Hmm, wait, was he even listening. I was rambl- you're ramblings now too Lucy. Gosh can't even stop it in my own head.' I thought to myself. I blinked and saw both of the just staring. "Neh, Natsu, do you know her? She seems to know you." Happy asked. Natsu continued to just stare at me. He opened his mouth to answer and abruptly closed it. This happened several more times until, "Not a clue."


	6. Wishes Are Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is introduce to Natsu, but he's an idiot who can't remember her name. Also Mira and Makarov try to help Lucy discover what kind of magic she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sketched a picture of Lucy from this story. Its not colored... because whenever I try to color something it transform into a toddlers work of art. It's on my devintart page, the URL is on my profile. Its just her face and shows the way her hair is and the bow and choker she wears.

We started at each other for a long time, I didn't really know how to respond to that. Of course he wouldn't know me, none of them did. Even though I knew so much about all of them. But, if I was being honest with myself, well then, I didn't really know much about me either. I knew my name was Lucy Heartfilla and that I had live my whole life floating around until yesterday. I knew I was eighteen when I came into being, I didn't know how I knew, but I did. And that wasn't a whole lot was it? I mean I knew things, so many things from observing people. I knew what was in right now when it came to fashion. I knew that there were loads of different types of mages out there with different styles of magic. I've listened in on thousands of conversation to learn as much as I could about the people on the other side. The side that I thought I would never be apart of. But I am now. It didn't mean much though, I had so many question I needed answers to. Where would I even start? I don't care if I'll fade to nothing again. I don't care that I wasn't really anything before. I just want to why and if there was others out there who were like me. My thoughts cut off when I heard Makarov respond to Nastu. I looked away as he responded, trying to shake myself from my thoughts.

"This is Lucy, she just joined the guild. Popped out of nowhere really." He said. I turned back towards Natsu and gave a small smile. He matched it with a bright one of his own. "Hey, I'm Natsu and I'm a fire dragon slayer. Are you strong? Let's fight!" My eyes widened slightly. 'Geez I forgot he was like that. Always looking for someone to challenge.' I thought. I was saved from responding when Mira came back out and handed Natsu his spicy fire chicken and a fish for Happy. "Here you are." And just like that they dug in as if they hadn't eaten for months. I had to keep the disgust off my face that I usually had whenever I whiteness the black-hole-that-is-Natsu eat. The chicken was gone in seconds and he was thanking and praising Mira for it.

"I don't know if you understood me before; y'know, through the rambling but, I wanted to thank you. For taking me to the hospital I mean." I told Natsu. He gave me a confused look without any recognition until Mira piped up. "Remember the girl who passed out from the table you threw yesterday. This is her. She said she wanted to thank you for carrying her there." Ah, there it was, the unmistakable look of dawning comprehension. "Oh, no problem. But you should be more careful. You shouldn't walk into flying tables like that Luigi." He replied. "Yeah Lushie it's dangerous." Happy continue whilst talking around the fish in his mouth. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at them. 'Luigi?! Who!?' I screamed to myself. "Um, it's actually Lucy, not Luigi." I heard someone shout to Mira about getting another beer, she shouted that she was on it and took off. "Yeah, yeah, got it Luigi." He said absentmindedly. I just shook my head. 'Fine, if he's to stupid to grasp it, why try? I just don't see what the big deal is. Lucy, it's only four letters and two syllables it isn't that hard. Where as Luigi has one more letter and has three syllables. Why do I even care. Maybe because I only just came into being yesterday and someone up and botches my name. One of the only thing I'm sure is real about me. But oh whatever, it's not like I ever really mattered before now. It's just-' My inner monologue was cut off as Mira returned and started firing questions at me.

"So Lucy, where are you staying?" She asked. I froze for second. 'Where am I staying? And how am I going to pay for it. I know people pay with something called jewels, but I don't have any of those! You have have job to get them. I don't have a job. I'll need a place to stay, this isn't like before. I can't just drift into the forest while the rest of the town sleeps. I need a place to call my own. What are those things people stay in? They rent them or something... Apartments! That's right, I should get one of those. How exactly does one go about getting an apartment anyway? And how will I get jewels to pay for it? Wait, I'm in a guild now. Members of a guild have access to job request. That's right, how'd I managed to forget that? Panic, it must have been because I panicked. Makes sense, so I go on a job and collect the reward money when I complete it; then I'll come back here and search, find, and rent an apartment. Nice plan, yes let's go with that. Now I just need to find a j-' I stopped zoning out when fingers snapped in front of my face. "Lucy? If you don't have a place to stay, you can always stay at Fairy Hills. The rent's 100,000 a month." Mira said with a tone of concern.

That's right, Fairy Tail has a dormitory for girls. Sounds nice, but I kinda want my own place, something that's just mine. I've never had something like that before.' I thought sadly. "That's alright Mira, I kind of want to rent an apartment. I need to go on a job first though. Are there any easy jobs available, something that will ease me into being a member of a guild?" I questioned with a thoughtfully look. I saw Mira and Makarov share a glance and then Makarov turn towards me. "Lucy, what kind of magic do you have?" He question back. And wasn't that a difficult questions. What was I supposed to say, 'I wish for things to happen and they do. Just like that.' Yeah no, let's not go with that. And even if I did have magical wishes, well, it wasn't really magic, was it? Just... wishes. "I'm actually not that sure to be honest." I replied. That was better, easier. There would still be questions, but answering those wouldn't make me seem like a know-it-all or someone who could bend the universe to their will by something as stupid as a wish.

" How can you not know what kind of magic you have!?" Natsu said in a shout that turned into a whisper at the looks Makarov and Mira shot him. Though he kept the scandalized look on his face. "I just don't, okay?" I huffed out defensively. "It's alright Lucy, we know you have magic since you teleported, well not teleported exactly. We saw you shimmer into existence three feet above Master. So you do have magic, we just need to figure out how to categorize it." Mira soothed. I nodded my head to her as acceptance. "Alright then to start we need know how exactly you came to the guild. Did you say or think anything important? I remember you said it wasn't the first time that happened, so we know you've done it before. The question is what did you do and can you do it again?" Makarov asked. I thought about, I had done it once before. The first time I don't remember if I had said anything or not. I just remember waking up beside the river. The second time I wished it and then there's the clothes thing, I wished for those too. The real question is where exactly did they come from?

"This is going to sound strange." I said grimacing a little at the whole "wish" thing. I was probably going to come out of this looking crazy. Of all my years of drifting about never had I ever hear of magic that bent to the owners will in such a strange way. It just sounded so absurd. "But I kind of just wished for it." My voice rose into a high pitch through out the sentence. I saw Mira open her mouth to speak, before she could say anything I rushed on. "I mean, I was lost. Which I still don't know how I was lost, but I was and apparently I'm stubborn and can't ask for directions. When I finally decided I couldn't keep wondering around hoping I'd stumble into Fairy Tail; I resolved to just ask someone. There were these two fisherman, but after I finally worked up the courage to ask; their little boat had already drifted out of hearing distance and I didn't want to shout. So I just kind of just thought 'I wish I was at Fairy Tail already' and lo and behold here I was. But, it couldn't have been just because I wished it. I didn't wish it the first time, it kind of just happened. I don't really remember how, but it doesn't matter because wishes are just that. Wishes, there's nothing magical about them at all. That's why I didn't know if I had magic or not. I mean I haven't really truly wished on anything before. So there's not really anything to compare it to. I could try to wish something now, but I doubt anything would happen. No if's about it really. It just-" I suddenly found myself being jerked to the right and was staring at Natsu face. The rest of my ramblings dying in my throat. "But Luigi, wishes are magical. Didn't you know that?" He said it in such a light matter-of-factly way that it was impossible to think that wishes weren't anything but magical. He broke into a wide grin.

And it all would been so perfect, I would have thought he was cool, if it wasn't for the fact that he called me Luigi again.


	7. Temporary Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's life? I'm all same ol' same ol' over here. Nothing even worth mentioning. Anyway, this chapter is super short, I'm having troubles with writing this all of a sudden. I mean chapter eight is half complete, but you never know. Like my mind is just blank. Which is weird when you have ADHD and never have a moment when you're mind is blank. I find myself wondering if this is what 'normal' is like. Is this how people without ADHD feel? I'll never know, but if it is, I'm sorry. Because that is boring. You should still tell me if it is though. I'm just curious like that. I'm actually not that satisfied with this chapter, Mira and Makarov both feel kind of feel OOC and they did before, but even more so in this one. So I will most likely rewrite it later, just to warn you. Anyways, on with the show!

Temporary Partners

I found myself smiling back tentatively. I mean what was I supposed to do when faced with something like that. Natsu was just beaming at me and even though he called me Luigi again and it still upset me; I was smiling for some reason. I didn't understand it, yet I did at the same time. I looked away from that smile. I needed to concentrate on getting a job; preferably an easy one. Beginner's level would be great; best not get too confident in something that I couldn't even understand. A small job that paid out a few jewels would be a perfect way to figure out this whole magic thing. I focused back on Mira, but before I could even open my mouth to ask about jobs once more, she was continuing on with the questions. I knew from observing Fairy Tail before that Mira could be a little nosy, but she always kept off the more personal question. Not the relationship stuff; she was all over you the moment you mentioned anyone. No, more like the question about where you were before joining the guild. She seemed like the type who didn't care about your past; she'd rather see you happy with your future. So, I was understandably shocked.

"So Lucy, where did you live before you came to Mongolia?" She glanced towards Makarov as she asked. The brief glance they shared said a lot. It said that even though Natsu was all for wishes being classified as normal; they were thinking along different lines. I wasn't prepared for this. I knew I had no answer to half of the questions they were going to ask, but the way they stared at me, so intensely, I knew no deflecting or running would stop them from getting their answers. I understood it in a way. From the times I observed Fairy Tail I knew they would do anything to protect each other. Wishes were something you made on your birthday or a shooting star. They were something you just did; not something that actually came true. And here I was sitting here turning their world upside down by saying mine did. And wasn't that just eye opening. I had to word this right or things would get worse. "I traveled a lot before I came here. I like Magnolia; this town is just so full of life. And like I said before, I had always wanted to come. Fairy Tail is just so amazing and I finally got the chance to and well, here I am." I made an awkward hand jester, not really able to sit still with them looking at me like that. Being nervous was something I was getting all too familiar with. They didn't say anything right away, just kept looking at me. They knew that was only half true and they understood that I knew they knew. Mira seemed to compose herself and continued on, dropping it for now. "You said you just thought about being here and then you were. What was it like? Did you feel any difference when it happened, what about after the fact?" This one was easier to answer. "Nothing really, just wished I was here already and then I fell on my face. Couldn't comprehend what had happened since it happened so fast, just pushed myself up and realized I was here." Another glance was shared. I didn't have time to talk about this now. I needed a job or else I'd be sleeping in the forest.

"Listen, I honestly don't know how it works or even if I can do it again. I just really would like to get an easy job so that I can try to understand it. Test the limits and all." I stated to Mira. Makarov immediately responded that it wasn't a good idea to go in blind. "Even the easy jobs can be difficult for someone who is only just discovering magic. Especially those who have only use it a couple of times." He added almost as an after thought. 'This is just great. Looks like I'll be getting comfy on the forest floor tonight. It's not like I can fault him, he's right. It's dangerous for me to just go in head first when I'm not even certain it will work again.' I thought to myself a tad bitter. Though for the first time through out this conversation Mira looked thoughtful. "I think it could be a good idea. If we were to try and test the limits of these "wishes" here they may work fine, but in an environment where you have to think on your toes they might not." I could feel a smug smile on my face at that. "It'd be best if you took someone with you though, in case something were to go wrong. And since Natsu is sleeping next to you, he just volunteered." My smile dropped. I went to disagree. "I can agree with that. Oi, Natsu wake up!" Makarov shouted. Sleepy eyes opened a fraction.

"What gramps, I'm tired." He whined out with a pout on his face. Mira stepped in, "Natsu you and Lucy are going on a mission together. No buts. I understand you and Happy just got back from one, but this is important and you'll be able to see how strong she is." And here I thought he would say no, but then she had pull out the strong card. Natsu's face lit up and he turned towards me. "Fight me!" All I could do was sigh. Natsu, the guy who couldn't deal with transportation was teaming up with the girl who had only started walking two days ago. Natsu, the guy who blew shit up on every mission he took was teaming up with the girl who had only used magic three times before. Natsu, the guy who, because he blew shit up, only ever got half the reward was teaming up with the girl who desperately needed jewels. 'Yes', I thought sarcastically, 'Nothing could ever go wrong'.


End file.
